


Night's Stay

by 666BouncinOnMyBoysDick666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark, F/M, Monsters, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666BouncinOnMyBoysDick666/pseuds/666BouncinOnMyBoysDick666
Summary: Traveling lady stay awhileUntil the night is over.I'm just a station on your way,I know I'm not your lover.
His smile bleeds his pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a short story inspired by Leonard Cohens song Winter Lady.
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

           A series of knocks banged against snarled wood, echoing down the dark hallway of the small house on the hill. There was a moment of silence, a moment of absolute stillness in the air, no wind, no birds chirping, no rain thudding against his cracked ceiling, nothing but an old man slowly shuffling his weary feet across the creaking wood of his floor. The old man was lonely thing, his bones whined against the strain of use, his skin sagged from the force of his will, his teeth curiously sharp and jagged; like a ragged monster in the shadow of the night. He was tall, extremely so and as lanky as a pole. His eyes were closed as he took his time walking up to his door but there was a casual smile on his face, it made him look as serene and as wise as any aged grandfather would but there were no children in the house instead there was nothing and memories forgotten. When he opened the tall door, what he saw made him smile even more. It was a woman soaked to the bone. She was small but curvy with olive tinted skin. She had long wavy black hair that trailed across her back, like a snake making his way across a terrain filled with creases and trenches that he couldn’t wait to explore. The women looked desperate but why wouldn’t she, its absolutely dreadful weather outside from the looks of it, not that he could even hear, nothing could be heard through these walls. She’s opening her mouth, she must be saying something but he can’t hear anything, he can never hear anything, only the sound of his beating heart, the grit of his teeth and the rush f blood in his veins. She’s beautiful, she looks just like dear Justine, gentle, beautiful Justine. A salivating sweet taste burns his mouth from the sight of her. Her car was broken, she was stranded but she saw his nest in the woods, perfect. She must stay.

 

Trav'ling lady, stay awhile  
Until the night is over.  
I'm just a station on your way,  
I know I'm not your lover.  
Well I lived with a child of snow  
When I was a soldier,  
And I fought every man for her  
Until the nights grew colder.

 

He welcomed her home and she looked like an angel blessing his broken walls with her starlight. He wants her, God he wants her, he wants her so much it burns him from the desperation of it. He wants her starlight and freedom for his own. She looks cautious now, even when she entered his own home and replaced her sodden clothes for the warmth of one of Justine’s old dresses, just from the sight of her in her dear Justine’s clothes sent his mind in a whirlwind from the similarity of it. God, he wants her. His control is wavering and her fear is intoxicating.

 

She used to wear her hair like you  
Except when she was sleeping,  
And then she'd weave it on a loom  
Of smoke and gold and breathing.  
And why are you so quiet now  
Standing there in the doorway?  
You chose your journey long before  
You came upon this highway.

 

She’s afraid now and why wouldn’t she be, he’s circling around her, like a predator measuring his prey and she is his dinner for tonight. He loves this, he loves the hunt, he loves the feeling of blood trickling though the cracks of his teeth, the feeling of warmth down his throat and pooling in his stomach until he chokes on it. Justine was a delicious treat but this? This is his desert. He can feel his smile widening, almost ripping his face in half with the force of it. His eyes are half lidded with pleasure, drunk on her fear and the sweet smell of her desperation to feel the silver of life that she lost the moment she came in his domain. She’s on the floor now, she’s in his hands now, she’s stuck in his teeth now, she’s in him now. They will forever be one, forever with his sweet Justine. His smile bleeds his pleasure; pain is pleasure and it is _his_ pleasure.

 

Traveling lady stay awhile  
Until the night is over.  
I'm just a station on your way,  
I know I'm not your lover.

 

End.


End file.
